


Stranger Things Imagines

by moonlitdarling



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Basically, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jim Hopper x Y/N - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, SO, Stranger Things fandom, Stranger Things fanfiction - Freeform, Stranger Things x YN, Stranger Things x reader, here's a collection of some nasty and really smutty jim stories i've written, i'm posting them here, it includes a lot of kinks, jim hopper x reader - Freeform, maybe i'm the only few who fancies him idk, these didn't do good on tumblr, this is just...... a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitdarling/pseuds/moonlitdarling
Summary: I might make this one a two-parter, where you see how the reader and Jim first met but I'm not sure yet. Depends on if this gets any reads or not, lmao.  Feedback is appreciated and I do take requests so if you have any, do let me know and I might write them!! Thank you, much love. xx
Relationships: Jim Hopper x Reader, Jim Hopper x Y/N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Stranger Things Imagines

_**❝Nothing's going to hurt you, baby...❞** _

_**｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡**_

Jim was leaned up against a wall made of bricks, a cigarette (like always) hung in between his lips, a cloud of grey hugging his body at each puff he exhaled from the end of his cancer stick. The smoke hung in the air, shifting like ghosts in the breeze. He took another deep breath, inhaling the poison within his system before puffing out the product, mouth slowly open as it slips past his mouth.   
  
"You know, smoking is a huge turn off for a lot of women, right?"   
  
A grin builds across his face, though he doesn't turn to the person the voice belongs to. Doesn't have to. He already knows who it is. "Doesn't seem to be a turn off for you, though." He said in a casual manner, a shrug of his shoulders as he dropped the cigarette down on the pavement below him and ended the last remaining light with a bit of pressure to his boot. He then turns, the smile on his face only growing bigger as he looks over at the woman who may or may not have captured his heart. (Y/N) (L/N).   
  
"Absolutely not." She laughed softly before making her way over to him, her manicured fingers finding their way to his work uniform, instantly unbuttoning the top of his collar and down until a small patch of chest hair is exposed. Jim shivers at the sudden exposure, the cold Indiana air hitting his skin and he sucks in on his bottom lip. She smiles at his reaction, the look of seduction easy to spot on her facial features. "Oh, Jim..." She purrs, her tongue darting out of her mouth as she wets her lips. She turns her head, eyes meeting with his as the smirk blossoms across her face.   
  
"Isn't this what got me in trouble that night ago? Whoring myself out? That's what you said, isn't it? A pretty young lady like me shouldn't be on the streets, selling her body for money. But when it's you, I'm giving myself to.... it's fine, no?"   
  
Jim shook his head, rolling his eyes as he scoffs. "How many times do I need to say I'm sorry for that, darling?" He questions. "Besides," He continued, his hands running down to grip her ass from behind, fingernails digging into the all too small skirt she had wrapped around her lower body. "I only said it because I was upset... You were off, fooling with other men instead of fooling off with me." He said in a matter of fact tone. (Y/N)'s cheeks heat up and Jim chuckles deeply, knowing how easily frustrated she gets when he talks dirty to her. "Doesn't matter." (Y/N) replied with a soft hum. "I'm your slut, right, Daddy?" His breath hitches in his throat and he hides back a moan as he nods, almost weakly.   
  
"That's right, baby girl. You're all mine and nobody else's." He growls, hand slipping in between her skirt as his fingers come within contact of her bottom, (Y/N)'s own breath hitching as she flutters her eyelids shut at the sensation; at his touch. "Jim, please." She whines, nearly melting into him. "Fuck me. Fuck me like that day you found me in the alley."   
  
"Oh? You mean the alley we're in right now?" He asked. "Is this why you called me? This was your emergency, huh? Naughty whore you are, (Y/N)... You wanted me to pound that pretty pussy of yours, right here in the open? For all of Hawkins to see? You're such a minx." He laughed as he pushes her against the wall, earning a squeak in reply from his beautiful girl. "Tell me how you want me, baby. And Daddy'll be more than happy to give you what you want."  
  
Her eyes were still fluttered shut but her mouth was open, tongue and throat on full display. Jim didn't need to ask any question he already knew the answer to. "On your knees then." Nodding rapidly, (Y/N) falls to her knees, eyes finally popping open when she hears Jim unzipping his pants. She, like he had done earlier, bites back a moan. "Such a good cock slut..." He says in 'awe'.   
  
"Always. Only for you."   
  
"That's right. Only for me." He echoes her words before pressing the tip of his cock at the base of her tongue before fully sliding his cock down her throat with no issue at all. Before, she had gagged at just the tip, eyes pooled with water as she choked as he tried to fuck her throat. Now, having have done this for a few times, (Y/N) was a lot better at controlling her gag reflex and she didn't choke nearly as much as she did when she had first given him a blowjob. 

"Fuck...." He grunts, feeling the warmth of her mouth wrap around his cock. Her mouth was like Heaven. Expect, what they were doing was going to send them to Hell. They were far from being angels, far from entering the gates of Heaven. Her tongue glides up and down his shaft, her hand reaching up to stroke his genitals as she bobs her head up and down, saliva starting to spill past her mouth, running down her chin. It was a beautiful sight.   
  
"Such a good girl. You love feeling that cock down your throat, don't you, baby?" All she could do was nod as Jim pushed his cock further down her mouth. (Y/N) gagged a little and the tears were starting to form in the corner of her eyes but she, like she always did, took it like the good girl she was.   
  
Her mouth was warm and wet and he could feel the familiar heat start to build as she fucked his cock with her mouth. "Easy, you'll make me cum, I don't want to cum just yet. Not that easy or fast... anyways." He groaned as he gripped her head, fingers curling around her hair as he pushes her off. Jutting out her bottom lip in a pout, she huffs, "I was enjoying myself."   
  
"As was I. However, I want a taste of you on my tongue. So, be a dear and open those legs up for me."  
  
Giggling, (Y/N) spreads her legs apart and Jim couldn't hold the moan this time. She was clean shaven and she was already slick with arousal. Oh, did he mention, (Y/N) wasn't wearing anything underneath, either? That's a very important detail. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She joked.   
  
"Already got plenty of Polaroid pictures, darling. Jerk myself to photos of you every night," He announced, shooting her a wink before he sunk to his knees. Bending forward, he captures her clit with his tongue, causing an excited squeal to slip past (Y/N)'s lips as she mewls out his name. "Oh, Jim..." He flicks her bud a few times before he moves his head further down to wrap his lips around it - he sucks softly, just the way he knows that she loves. Above him, he hears a soft thud. He's quick to pull away, worried he had done something or she had somehow hurt herself. Instead, he finds (Y/N) with a complete blissed out look on her face; bottom lip dragged between her teeth, head thrown back, eyes closed shut. "Don't stop. Please, don't stop, Hopper."   
  
"Look at me. Open your eyes and say that."  
  
Naturally, (Y/N) does as she is told. She repeats her sentence, this time in a frustrated tone.   
  
"Good girl."  
  
Like before, he falls back down and buries his face in between her thighs. "Hopper... Jim... Daddy, I'm close." She announces in a breathy tone.   
  
Jim said nothing, only continued his actions. He wanted nothing more than to make her legs wither and shake. Make her voice tremble as she moaned out his name and only his name. Jim wanted to be the only man to pleasure her. He wanted her, not just for sexual favors but wanted her as a person. Wanted her to be his.  
  
"Daddy, daddy, yes, yes, oh fuck, right there, I'm coming!"   
  
As she yells these words, his tongue darts back down to (Y/N)'s clit again. He had been literally fucking her cunt with his tongue for more than a few minutes now: Simply, sliding the edge of his tongue back and forth, tasting what he guessed was the aftermath of her orgasm. His jaw was beginning to ache, as were his knees in this position, but he didn't care. He was too focused on pleasing her; making her happy. (And horny.)  
  
Jim pulls away, his chin coated with her juices. (Not that he was complaining.)   
  
She looked completely out of it. Her face appeared flush, her chest rose up and down at a rapid rate as she tried to bring her breathing back to a normal rate. Her pupils were wide and blown, as if she had just got done drinking and the liquor was starting to hit. Jim could use a drink right now, if he was being honest.   
  
"I want more." She said.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know you're old but.... can't be that old to go deaf, can you? I said, I want more. I want you, Jim. Please.... As much as I love your cock in my throat and your mouth on my pussy, I want your cock in my pussy."   
  
"I don't know, sweetheart...."   
  
"Please? Please, Daddy? I've been a good girl, haven't I? I'm clean, too, promise. I'll even show you my results if need to be. I want you. I want you deep in me. Wanna feel you even when you're pulling out. Want to feel you tomorrow and the day after. Want to feel you deep inside me, inside my stomach. Want to see that cock in my belly, bulging out. God only knows it will. Give it to me, Jim. Please...."  
  
"Not here." He said finally. "You deserve a place somewhere warm and comfortable."  
  
"So.... your car?" (Y/N) asks with a laugh.  
  
Jim shakes his head. "No, I can take you back to my place. I want to take you back to my place." He confesses.   
  
"Oh." She says, surprised. "I'd love that."   
  
"Me, too."  
  
"Well, let's get going then! I want you and I want you bad."  
  
*~*   
  
As soon as the car is pulled up to his cabin, and as soon as they step out of his vehicle, their hands are both all over each other as well as their lips within only a few seconds. "Can't tell you how badly I've wanted this." (Y/N) announces.   
  
"Fuck.... me, too, baby." Jim agrees. He fishes for his keys out of the back of his pocket before shoving them in the front door once he finds them. Twisting it to the side, he unlocks it with ease before he's bending forward and lifting (Y/N) in his arms, carrying her inside.   
  
He shuts the door behind him with his foot and carries her over to the couch. As soon as she is on the cushions, she's undressing herself. No time to kill, so it would seem.  
  
Jim is quick to follow, kicking his pants aside and slipping out of his shirt and jacket.   
  
"Give it to me, Jim Hopper. Been thinking about this ever since the night I first met you."   
  
"Is that so?" He asks, eyebrow raised and a smirk across his face as she confesses that sentence. He walks over to the couch, cock on full display and as hard as a rock. He hovers above her, lying her legs on the opposite end as he slowly teases her entrance with the tip of his cock. "Just fuck me!" She screams in agony. "Fuck me," She begs again. "Hopper, please-"  
  
"As you wish." He whispers, cutting her off as he slides in between her folds, a gasp leaving his lips at the tightness that surrounds him. "Oh, (Y/N).... you're so tight." He groans as he rocks back and forth, pushing his cock further in her walls, slowly but surely, pushing every inch of him inside her.  
  
"Daddy, fuck...."   
  
"I can stop-"  
  
"No, please, no.... Go. It's okay. I'm a good girl, right? Go on. Fuck me. I can handle it. I can handle a little pain.." (Y/N)'s voice is as quiet as a church mouse. Her eyes, like earlier, are drifting close, half open, half closed. Her nipples are hard too, Jim notices, therefore he pinches her nub with his index finger and thumb, earning a whine to slip past her lips. "That's right. You're right. I know how much you love the pain," He grunts. "Maybe, next time, I can put my cuffs on you and fuck you in the back of my police car. Wanted to fuck you in the backseat of it when I arrested you that night." He admitted.  
  
"You should've but that night ended good, regardless." She said, biting her lower lip as his fingers continue to pinch, pull and tug on her nipples. "Who would've guessed that night would lead up to all these secret little rendezvouses?" She asked with a giggle before the giggle is quick to be replaced by a high pitched moan, Jim hitting a certain spot — that special spot.   
  
"Oh, I'm going-"  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"Want to do it together?" She asks, breathless, her walls tightening around him as her legs wrap around his waist as she begins to thrust down against his cock, ready to feel him explode within her, as she will with him.   
  
"Yes, fuck, yes baby girl."  
  
The two are silent for a moment as they rock out their highs together then-  
  
"Jim- fuck, Jim, I love you, oh fuck..." (Y/N) throws her head back as she climaxes with her mouth dropped open and body nearly levitating off of the couch. (She had never had an orgasm that good before where she felt like she was floating.)   
  
"I love you, too, (Y/N).. Fuck- I'm coming." Jim groans before he's coming inside, exploding deep within her walls. With a hiss, he pulls out and falls back by the end of her feet, trying to attempt to catch his breath. "Was that okay?" He asked, breathing heavy.   
  
"More than okay." (Y/N) whispered back. "Jim?"   
  
"Yes, baby?" He asks, looking over at her with a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Was it the heat of the moment or did you mean it?" She asked, sitting up as slowly as she can. (She was right.... even when he wasn't inside her, she could feel the phantom feeling of his cock deep within her still.)   
  
"What? I love you? Me, saying that?" He laughed softly as he crawled back above her, pressing a kiss - their first - to her lips. "I meant it. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."   
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"And don't worry, I know.... it's scary. Love, that is..... but don't worry. Nothing's going to hurt you, baby. As long as you're with me, you'll be just fine."  
  
(Y/N) grinned from ear to ear before placing her hand back behind his head and crashing their lips together again. One kiss became two which became three and so on and so on.   
  
  
  
_**  
  
  
  
  
**_

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this one a two-parter, where you see how the reader and Jim first met but I'm not sure yet. Depends on if this gets any reads or not, lmao. Feedback is appreciated and I do take requests so if you have any, do let me know and I might write them!! Thank you, much love. xx


End file.
